ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Nappa77
Yo! You dislike Mac adn Cheese??? YOU MUST DIE!!!! (rage face) 15:24, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Not much really. I'm bored. Chat won't ever load for me now. 15:28, July 25, 2011 (UTC) I'm looking for some new photo editing systems, so what can you do with Open Office, and about how much space does it take up on your computer? July 25 New Admin! You are the newest Admin go to the Meeting page and look at Meeting one to see what your new jobs are! Read the Admin rules also. Supreme GogetaIs a TrueAmerican 22:19, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Congratulations on becoming an admin! The Legendary SSJ4 Vegito 23:53, July 26, 2011 (UTC) No i am keeping the skin like this except for on holidays i am changing. =] Supreme GogetaIs a TrueAmerican 01:49, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Herro! GHratz on being an admin Nappa! And I see that I'm not on that "friends" slideshow. Hmm...that needs to be fixed, doesn't it? ;) Raditz, if you could. 17:47, July 27, 2011 (UTC) No scolding :P I didnt know you were a fan of my son! But... what is not to like about him :) 14:47, July 28, 2011 (UTC) What exactly has he vandalized? (Is it Spiritbomb BTW?) I have a meat stick with me and I'll go hit him in the head if I have to! 15:15, July 28, 2011 (UTC) How did a vandal get into his profile of Trunks? So now I probably should watch out for him. 15:45, July 28, 2011 (UTC) LOL IK that. Hm, so the real Trunks88 is back for sure, to being Spiritbomb! :P Anyways what is up with you? :P OH! Teach meh how to make an awesome bubbly sig! 15:49, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Yes, or at least Bulma in with someone else! How would you sign it off if I wanted to use it? Not with 4 ~ I presume? You tell me! Also since I am on the internet cafe, not at my own computer, here is the link to the pic I would like you to use! <3 ''' http://media.photobucket.com/image/bulma/maron_08/bulma.gif?o=121 THANKS! 16:06, July 28, 2011 (UTC) '''Ok then :P But at the top, where the name goes, you can also say something else too, right? Like a statement? Could you also replicate it on the DB wiki? Or is that too much to ask :D 16:17, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Okay, but I must ask you a favor! PLEASE BY EVERYTHING POWERFUL IN THE UNIVERSE, could you change the colors??? Keep the Blue, but the Yellow must go! I am a MSU fan, and Michigan Wolverines is my nemisis (BLUE N YELLOW). Also, I am a Zutarian fan on the show Avatar the Last Airbender, and I don't like Katara and Aang as a pairing at all. (Blue and Yellow) I know Im being a total @$$ right now. Sorreee :P 16:29, July 28, 2011 (UTC) OOOOOh I want one of those talk-box thingies!!!! :P 16:54, July 28, 2011 (UTC)